


Playing Nicely With Your Toys

by flowerofsin



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day on the job, Dr. Ni unwinds with a special friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nicely With Your Toys

After hours in the research lab, angry voices spilled out into the deserted corridor, one voice low with menace that was rarely expressed within these walls, the other full of defensive anger.

"For the last time," Huang said, exasperated. "Lady Koushu wanted an update, so I was looking for the latest data-"

"You need only have asked for it, and I would have given you a report," Ni told her, his expression far less than pleased as he adjusted his glasses. "There was hardly a need to go snooping around just so you could gain points with our dear lady."

She frowned, unnerved by his accusing glare. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this! I wasn't 'snooping,' and if you wouldn't try to keep all the information to yourself, I wouldn't have had to go looking for it. You're not the only scientist on this project, even though you love to act like you are."

She turned to storm out of their office, but not before catching Ni's remark of, "I'm the only one of any merit, in any case." Huang whirled to glare at him before leaving, slamming the door to the room behind her.

Ni narrowed his eyes at the closed door briefly before he sighed, sinking into the chair in front of his desk. It's not as though he kept sensitive information on his computer in the office, but it grated on his nerves that his less-than-honest co-worker had been rifling through it. Whether it was for the reasons she stated or if this was merely a pretense he wasn't sure as of yet. He picked up the small notebook that Huang had left behind on his desk, eying the contents briefly before dropping it back onto the surface. She would bear watching, this one, so eager to please Lady Koushu that she'd jump at any chance to improve her standing in the demon's eyes.

"You'd better be careful around her," a singsong voice echoed in the empty room. Ni raised the stuffed rabbit clutched in his hand, gazing down at its button eyes with a smirk.

"No need to worry, bunny," he told his doll. "She's an amateur at best." He rubbed its head with one hand, manipulating the rabbit with his other to make it appear as if it shivered at the touch. Ni smirked. His rabbit was better company than most of the living beings in the castle. He thought of the prince with his crimson hair and piercing eyes who was likely prowling the upper levels of the castle. Well, some in this place were at least fun to tease.

Ni held the rabbit in his lap, his hand absently traveling down its body in a caress. He was aggravated, and even worse, bored as well. While he knew of several ways to relax, he decided on one that was a bit more intimate than the others. It didn't hurt to indulge, in any case.

Ni slid the rabbit down his belly toward his groin, making its head nuzzle against him. He gasped in mock surprise even as he suppressed a smile, amused already by his latest game. "What on earth are you doing, bunny?"

He tilted its head upward to gaze at him with its dark button eyes. "I figured I'd help you relax," he made it say in a high-pitched voice. He unfastened his pants, making the soft doll nuzzle his clothed erection before he made one arm of the toy expose him to the warm air of the lab. He manipulated the toy so that his erection was nestled between the soft arms of the rabbit, stroking across its belly as its dress rode up from the friction. "I'm always glad to lend a helping hand," he made it add as he paused the stroking to nod the bunny's head in time with his words. He soon continued with his previous motions, his half hard cock swelling with interest.

"As always, I'm very appreciative," Ni answered it with a lopsided grin, his breathing deeper as his hands began to work the stuffed animal against himself in earnest.

It wasn't long before Ni's ragged breathing filled the room, his hips pivoting to thrust into the rabbit's grasp made more firm by his own around it. The chair squeaked slightly at his movements, a counterpoint to his heaving breaths. He thought of nothing in particular at times like these. Not demon princes with angry eyes and well-built forms with teeth sharp enough to devour. Not blond priests with hair undone to cascade over their shoulders, watching his approaching form expectantly by the moonlight. Ni though of nothing at all, and it was just as well.

Too soon perhaps, the movement of his hips became ragged, rutting in short jerks. His hands clutched at his cock sheathed by the stuffed toy, shooting across its dress and face as he moaned throatily. Panting, Ni gazed down at the soiled toy in his lap, pearly drops soaking into pale fabric, his wilting cock still nestled between its arms.

A sound to his right had him swiveling in his chair as Huang opened the door before stepping into the room. "Have you seen my ��" oh my God!" she exclaimed as she took in Ni's disheveled appearance and what he held in one hand.

For his part, Ni gazed at her as if she'd walked in on him merely drinking tea. "You mean this?" he asked, picking up the notebook she'd left behind on his desk with his soiled hand, the bunny in his lap barely covering his now flaccid cock.

Huang gazed in horror at the substance now smeared on its cover. "Do you really think I want it after your... your..." She seemed at a loss for words, gesturing angrily at it, "got all over it?"

Ni took a tissue out of the holder on the desk, wiping his essence off of the notebook before offering it to his co-worker. "All clean!" he announced in much too jovial a tone.

As incensed as she was embarrassed, Huang stormed out of the office, trying to wipe the image of what she'd seen from her mind. Ni gazed after her retreating form, a small smirk on his face. He tossed the notebook over in the direction of her desk. It landed on a stack of papers, making them slide across the flat surface. He chuckled to himself at what her face would look like the next morning seeing it there. Gazing into his lap, he took a tissue and blotted the mess from his bunny's face, the pearly drop near one button eye almost looking like a tear.

 

End


End file.
